


The Way You Look Tonight

by Vampz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: คริสอาจไม่ถูกกับอากาศหนาวสักเท่าไหร่ โดยเฉพาะในวันที่หิมะตกจนทำให้ถนนหลายสายใช้การไม่ค่อยได้ ขนส่งสาธารณะขัดข้อง และโดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่ง ยังเป็นวันที่มีปัญหาเกิดขึ้นกับงานจนทำให้เวลากลับบ้านล่าช้าไปหลายชั่วโมง





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> * แฟนฟิคเรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเหตุการณ์สมมุติ ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงที่เกิดขึ้นแต่ประการใด ขอให้ถือว่าตัวละครทุกตัวในเรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงตัวละครสมมุติ ไม่มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับบุคคลจริงในเรื่องตามเวลาและสถานที่จริงนะฮะ *
> 
> อนึ่ง ฟิคเรื่องนี้เป็น Song Fic สั้นๆ เบาๆ  
> และเป็นเอยู อะไรสักอย่างที่เขาทั้งสองคนอยู่ด้วยกันอย่างมีความสุข...
> 
> ถ้าไม่ขัดศรัทธา จะเปิดเพลงคลอไปด้วยก็ได้นะฮะ :3

 

The Way You Look Tonight

 

 

คริสอาจไม่ถูกกับอากาศหนาวสักเท่าไหร่ โดยเฉพาะในวันที่หิมะตกจนทำให้ถนนหลายสายใช้การไม่ค่อยได้ ขนส่งสาธารณะขัดข้อง และโดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่ง ยังเป็นวันที่มีปัญหาเกิดขึ้นกับงานจนทำให้เวลากลับบ้านล่าช้าไปหลายชั่วโมง

 

เสียงโทรศัพท์มือถือดังขึ้น เขาล้วงมือเข้าไปในกระเป๋าเสื้อโค้ทตัวหนา กระชับมันให้แน่นเข้าขณะลมหนาวยะเยือกพัดผ่านไปอีกระลอก แต่พอสายตาเหลือบมองเห็นชื่อของปลายสายบนหน้าจอ เพียงภาพในจินตนาการของเขา ชายหนุ่มกลับรู้สึกถึงความอบอุ่นซึ่งแผ่ออกมาจากน้ำเสียงสดใสที่ทักทาย เอ่ยถามถึงความต้องการพิเศษสำหรับมื้อเย็นในค่ำคืนนี้ด้วยความกระตือรือร้นจนภาพของคนปลายสายในจินตนาการชัดเจนในความรู้สึก

 

Some day, when I'm awfully low

When the world is cold

I will feel the glow, just thinking of you

And the way you look tonight

 

อุณหภูมิภายในบ้านที่อุ่นขึ้นด้วยฮีทเตอร์ไม่อาจอบอุ่นเทียบเท่ากับรอยยิ้มแรกอันแสนสดใสบนใบหน้าคุ้นเคยหลังบานประตู พร้อมคำทักทายที่ถูกเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงทุ้มนุ่มรื่นหูราวกับเสียงเครื่องดนตรีที่ถูกบรรเลงโดยนักดนตรีชั้นยอด

 

“ไง เหนื่อยแย่เลยสิ คริส”

 

คริสเพียงเอื้อมมือออกไป ประคองแก้มสีเรื่อแดงของอีกฝ่ายไว้ในฝ่ามือ

 

“มือนายเย็นเป็นบ้าเลย เอ้า นี่น้ำอุ่น” ทอมว่า ขณะยื่นแก้วน้ำอุ่นดันแผ่นอก ส่งให้กับคนที่เพิ่งกลับมาถึง “งานเป็นไงบ้าง?”

“ก็อย่างที่เล่าให้ฟังนั่นแหละ ปัญหาเคลียร์แล้ว แต่ก็ทำเอาวุ่นพอดู” คริสไหวไหล่ ก่อนรับแก้วน้ำมา แต่แทนที่จะรับมาแล้วดื่มน้ำนั้น เขากลับวางมันลงบนตู้เก็บรองเท้าใกล้กับประตู

“นั่นฉันให้นายดื่ม จะได้หายหนาว”

แต่ก่อนที่ทอมจะได้คัดค้าน ก็ถูกท่อนแขนหนารวบกอดช่วงเอว ปลายจมูกโด่งคลอเคลียข้างหูพร้อมเสียงกระซิบทุ้มแผ่วออดอ้อน “แค่นี้ก็หายหนาวแล้ว”

ทอมเอื้อมมือไปด้านหลัง วางมือของเขาทับลงบนมือของคริสอีกทีหนึ่ง “หายบ้าอะไรของนาย มือยังเย็นอยู่เลย ฮึ?”

“คิดถึง”

 

Yes, you’re lovely, with your smile so warm

And your cheeks so soft

There is nothing for me, but to love you

And the way you look tonight

 

“แล้วนายได้กินอะไรรึยัง?” คริสถามขณะเลื่อนเก้าอี้ที่เข้าชุดกับโต๊ะรับประทานอาหารออก ลอบมองอีกฝ่ายที่กำลังตักซุปอุ่นๆ ออกจากหม้อต้ม

“ยัง รอนายมา” ทอมตอบอย่างเรียบง่าย แต่ไม่วายลอบกัดอย่างแนบเนียน “มองจำนวนจานบนโต๊ะสิครับ คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธ”

“ที่จริงนายไม่ต้องรอก็ได้ ฉันก็บอกนายแล้วนี่ ไม่หิวแย่หรือไง?” คริสบ่นซ้ำหลังได้รับคำตอบที่ไม่ได้อยู่เหนือความคาดหมายเท่าใดนัก “อีกอย่าง มื้อเย็นไม่ได้สำคัญสำหรับฉันมากกว่าการเห็นหน้านาย เพราะงั้นอย่าห้ามไม่ให้ฉันมองนายเป็นอันดับแรกเลย ทอม”

“ยังไม่ได้ห้ามซักคำ” ทอมหัวเราะ ก่อนนำถ้วยซุปทั้งสองถ้วยวางลงบนโต๊ะแล้วนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ตรงข้ามคริส

 

เสียงหัวเราะอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ของทอมมีเสน่ห์อันน่าประหลาดที่ทำให้คริสหรือใครก็ตามที่ได้ฟังเสียงนั้นอดจะอมยิ้มตามไม่ได้

 

“ยิ้มอะไรของนาย” แต่ถึงทอมจะพูดใส่คริสไปแบบนั้น เขาก็ไม่ได้ลบรอยยิ้มเต็มแก้มออกไปจากใบหน้าของตนเอง

“นายก็ยิ้มเหมือนกันนี่” คริสยักคิ้ว ก่อนใช้ส้อมตักสปาเก็ตตี้ซอสโบโลนีสคำโตเข้าปาก “อร่อยไม่เปลี่ยนเลย”

“คริส นายก็แค่หิว”

 

With each word your tenderness grows,

Tearing my fear apart...

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,

It touches my foolish heart.

 

อาหารมื้อค่ำที่เกือบจะเป็นมื้อดึกผ่านไปอย่างเรียบง่าย คริสไม่แน่ใจว่าเวลาผ่านไปนานเท่าไหร่นับตั้งแต่ตอนที่เขากลับมาถึงบ้าน เขาใช้เวลาส่วนใหญ่ไปกับการลอบสังเกตอีกฝ่ายแล้วละเลยเรื่องเวลาไปอย่างสิ้นเชิง ไม่แน่ว่าหากการหายใจไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ร่างกายกระทำโดยอัตโนมัติ เขาอาจจะลืมมันไปแล้วเช่นกัน

 

บางครั้งเขาก็นึกสงสัยและถามตัวเองอยู่บ่อยครั้งว่าเขาคู่ควรกับคนตรงหน้าหรือไม่ ทอมตัดสินใจถูกไหมที่ตอบตกลงย้ายสำมะโนครัวมาใช้ชีวิตอยู่ร่วมกับเขา

 

แต่เรื่องที่จะไม่มีวันเปลี่ยนไปอย่างแน่นอนคือการมีอีกฝ่ายมาอยู่เคียงข้างกันในวันที่รู้สึกย่ำแย่จากโลกภายนอกช่วยให้เขาลืมความเลวร้ายไปชั่วขณะ และเปลี่ยนมารู้สึกถึงความสุขในท้ายที่สุด

 

Lovely ...don’t you ever change.

Keep that breathless charm.

Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you ...

Just the way you look tonight.

 

“เมาซอสสปาเก็ตตี้หรือไง?” ทอมอดจะทักไม่ได้หลังจากทุกครั้งที่เงยหน้าขึ้นมาแล้วพบกับรอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าของคริส

“เมารัก” คริสหัวเราะในลำคอ แล้วเอื้อมมือไปแตะขอบริมฝีปากของคนตรงหน้า เกลี่ยเศษซอสที่เลอะบริเวณนั้นมาลิ้มลองด้วยลิ้นของตนเอง

“น้ำเน่าเป็นบ้า คิดว่าจะหลงคารมเหรอ?”

“ไม่หลงคงไม่มาอยู่ด้วยใช่มั้ยล่ะ?” คริสยกยิ้มมุมปาก ขยิบตาตอบอย่างน่าหมั่นไส้

“รู้อีก...” ทอมเดาะลิ้นไม่พอใจ ทว่าเรียวคิ้วขมวดมุ่นได้เพียงครู่เดียวก็ถูกแทนที่ด้วยรอยยิ้มละมุนเต็มแก้มเมื่อเห็นท่าทางของอีกฝ่าย

“ยื่นหน้ามานี่สิ” คริสกระดิกนิ้วเป็นเชิงให้อีกฝ่ายยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ ซึ่งทอมก็ให้ความร่วมมือแต่โดยดี

 

จนกระทั่งลมหายใจของทั้งสองคนถูกผนวกรวมกันเป็นหนึ่งเดียว

 

—END

 

 


End file.
